Meet The New Girl
by dreamgurl868
Summary: Gabriella left and moved to New York. A new girl comes in and catches Troy's Eye. come and Meet The New Girl. Disclaimer: I DON' OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR ANY ONE ELSE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR ANNABELLE, DARREN, LITTLE CHAD AND TAYLOR!
1. Meetings and Confessions

**AN: Hey everybody Love, Problems, Fun is back and with a change in characters the character Chelsea Kauffman has been removed and replace with Annabelle Rodreguiz . but she won't be coming up until later chapters. and also Derek Ruddy has been replaced with Darren something i can't remember the last name. anyways on with the story.  
**

**Chapter 1: Meetings and Confessions**

Rachel was walking through the halls trying to find her fourth class. While she was looking down at her paper she crashed into someone and fell to the ground and all her papers fell out of her hands

"I'm so sorry" said the stranger.

"No it's ok I should have been paying attention" when Rachel looked up she thought she saw Darren.

"Darren?"

"Um no my names Troy. Here let me help you pick those up"

"I'm sorry about the name mix up it's just you look like this guy I knew back home"

"it's ok. So where are you headed?"

"Oh I'm going to English"

"well that makes two of us. What is your schedule?"

"Let's see my day goes like: History, Drama, Chemistry, English, Creative Writing, Spanish I, and Gym"

"well we have the same exact schedule. Except for Gym. So are you thinking about doing any after school programs?"

"Well I was going to see if you guys had a girls basketball team. Because I was on the one back home and we won the league championship game"

"no way"

"yep I was really good. I was really popular back home. I really miss it you know I feel like I'll never make any new friends. This is like the 5th school change I've had and I hate having to do it."

"Yeah it makes sense. I had that experience when I was 4 we moved here from California. I was so sad I cried the whole way here."

"Wow. I've never met a guy who has ever really cried other than when they were a baby. But I'm still afraid I'm not going to make friends"

"you know what you already made one. ME"

"your joking right no one makes friends with me on the first day"

"well I just did. Now we better hurry before we're late" Troy grabbed Rachel's hand and Rachel pulled it back in pain.

"OW, you shocked me. That."

"Was"

"odd"

"was it just me or did you feel a jolt of electricity run through your body when our hands touched"

"I felt it too. It was like our bodies telling us that we were meant to be or something. I haven't had that feeling since I was with Gabriella."

"If you don't mind me asking who is Gabriella"

"she was my ex-girlfriend she broke up with me when she moved away to New York. But I don't care about her anymore. I was willing to make our relationship work but she said that long distance relationships never work."

"Yeah Darren said that same thing" Rachel had tears forming in her eyes.

"Rachel what's wrong?"

"Just thinking about how I went wrong with Darren." Rachel put her back up against the locker closest to her and sat down on the ground and started to cry.

"Please Rachel don't cry. Come here" Troy pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it"

"well two years ago my mom had left to go on a business trip for about a week so for a week I had the house to myself because I have no siblings. So I invited Darren over to watch movies. But that is where I made my mistake. When he realized that we were alone he kissed me. I didn't object at first but the he started trying to take my clothes off and I told him to back off and he said no. I tried and tried to get him to let me go but he wouldn't get off of me. Eventually he dragged me up to my room with me still trying and failing miserably to get him off of me and eventually he raped me and told me if I told anyone it was him that he raped me then he would kill me and whoever I told. I was feared into not telling anyone. But before long I realized I was pregnant and I started to worry because eventually my mom would start to worry. So when she finally did ask the questions I had to lie. So I did you're the only person who knows the truth. So back home in Washington. I have a son and daughter. Waiting for me to take them home."

"Wow. How old are they."

"They're 2. I'm still looking for the special guy who will help me take care of them and treat them well. But that hasn't happened yet. It seems like every relationship I've ever had lands in the dust when they find out I have kids"

"what are their names. Because they sound really sweet"

"Chad Zachary and Taylor Michelle" Troy started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh just the fact that the name of your kids is the name of my two friends"

"that is weird" when Troy was about to say something he was cut off by the lunch bell. "Woops we missed our English class"

"I can't believe we spent all that time talking." "Yeah let's go. I want you to meet my friends"


	2. New Friends

** A/N: Hey everyone. how r u? ok so here's the second chapter of Love, Problems, Fun. i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

When Troy and Rachel entered the cafeteria they went over to where all of Troy's friends were sitting.

"Hey Troy found some one to replace Gabriella already" Chad said

"guys this is Rachel Schmidt. She's new here just transferred here from Washington."

"And let me tell you it's very weird having the climate change. From being cloudy and rainy to clear and sunny" at the look on everyone's faces she realized that none of them had seen rain because the climate in Albuquerque was different then the climate in Seattle.

"Let me guess you guys have never experienced rain before" "nope" everyone said.

"Last year in November we got a total of 57 inches of rain. That was crazy weather there were floods going on everywhere"

"Oh yeah I remember hearing about that on the news your governor had to declare a state of emergency because there was so much flooding. Did your house get flooded at all?" Taylor said. "No because of where we were. There were no nearby rivers, lakes, or oceans. Plus were on higher ground so none of our house flooded. But I had a friend who wasn't so lucky. Her basement flooded and most of their valuables were down there. So they lost quite a few things. But we were fine. So Troy which ones are Chad and Taylor"

"um I'm Chad"

"and I'm Taylor"

"why do you want to know" Chad asked

"oh because my kids have the same name as you guys at least that's what Troy said"

"wait kids. How old are you?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm 18. But I was 16 when I had them"

"you were a mother at 16 how did you do it"

"I had to give them away. They're living in a home for teenage parents. Every month my mom pay $100 dollars each for them to stay there. So I know their safe. I was really surprised when I first met Troy he looked a lot like Darren the guy who got me pregnant in the first place. But he's in my past. I don't usually talk about him"

"well it's really nice to meet you. So what kind of programs are you going to do?" Chad asked.

"I was going to try out for the girls basketball team. I was the star player at my old school. I scored 40 points in our league championship game and we won. So I thought I would try"

"I knew you were familiar. I saw this article about you on the Internet last year you were on national news. I read…" Chad said. "Wow Chad you actually read something"

"Be quiet Taylor. Anyways I read you got scholarships to a lot of good schools. Like the UW, UCLA, and even Princeton."

"I also got some from Harvard, MIT, and Yale."

"I managed to keep a 4.0 GPA all while balancing basketball. I was doing well until I got pregnant. Luckily it happened after basketball season and I still managed to keep a 4.0 GPA. It was hard but I did it and now I have the freedom to go to almost any school I want to because of it." Everyone at the table was staring at her. They couldn't believe how talented this girl was and after all she's been through.

"Are you guys going to say anything" Troy asked.

"Wait what is little Chad into?" Chad asked.

"He is absolutely in love with basketball. He has a little foam basketball and a little hoop. And whenever he takes a shot he makes it and he's only 2. Then little Taylor is really into books and learning. Every time I went to visit her she would have some book in her hand. It's crazy. But they both still have time for each other. Last time when I went it was naptime and they were in the same crib together cuddled together. Wherever one goes the other follows. It's amazing"

"awwwwwww. That's so cute."

"Well I gotta go I'll see you in class Troy. Bye everyone"

"Bye Rachel" After Rachel left Troy say down with his friends and put his head in his hands.

"Dude Troy what's wrong" Jason asked.

"Just thinking about things"

"and by things you obviously mean Rachel. This looks like a guy friend conversation. Us girls are going to go find Rachel. Bye guys" Sharpay and the girls got up and left.


	3. Friendly Conversantions

**A/N: Hey Ya'll I'm back and here's the next chapter. please i've only gotten one review so please R&R  
**

**Chapter 3: Friendly Conversations**

"Dude your totally falling for Rachel" Zeke said.

"I know and I can't help it. I mean she's perfect and I really want to meet her kids they sound so sweet. I feel really bad about what she's been through."

"Well we're glad you finally got over Gabriella" Jason said.

"Yeah me too. I just hope she likes me back. I wonder what the girls are talking about."

"With girls who knows"

The girls looked all over the whole school for Rachel but couldn't find her. Until they heard a voice coming from the auditorium

"that must be her. We've searched everywhere for her. So this is the only logical place"

_Uh oh there you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you_

_Your charming got everybody start struck_

_I know how you always seemed to go_

_For the obvious instead of me_

_Get a ticket then you'll see_

_If we were a movie then you'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughin_

_Watchin the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Shows the names_

_Sing a happy song_

Rachel had no idea that she was being watched until she heard clapping. She turned around to see all of Troy's friends minus the boys standing in the doorway.

"Wow Rachel you have a great voice. You should tryout for the musical." Taylor said.

"I hate to admit it but you have a better voice than me" Sharpay said.

"That's saying something Sharpay never says someone's better than her" Kelsi said.

"Thanks"

"now back to the point of why we're here. We all know your falling for Troy. We can see it in the way you look at each other. Now we need to get you together"

"I'm not sure about that guys. What if he doesn't like me that way? Well we did almost kiss before the lunch bell rang" "OH.MY.GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay yelled.

"I have an idea," Taylor said.

"What do tell" Kelsi said.

"Well Troy and Rachel both like basketball how about Rachel you invite him to play some Basketball with you."

"I love that idea. Good thing I have my basketball clothes with me. Come on let's go ask right now" The girls gathered their stuff and headed back to the Cafeteria. When they got there they saw the guys talking.


End file.
